User talk:Jeremy..............................
Welcome to the wiki, Jeremy...! Hi there, welcome to Plants vs. Zombies Character Creator Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Jeremy... page. You can create and share your own plants or zombies in this wiki! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Good luck, Jeremy...! -- Cofee BAM! (Talk) 17:20, April 28, 2011 Great! Keep up the good work! From Cofee BAM! Pix Please name it after the zombie/plant. --[[User:Randomguy3000|'RG']]''3000'' 08:29, May 22, 2011 (UTC) You... You Should not tell your name. Cofee BAM!-Power of the Plants 23:50, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Why?-Jeremy... 12:47, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Cause you might be kidnapped.(Danger) Cofee BAM!-Power of the Plants 08:36, May 29, 2011 (UTC) I am kidnapped already--Jeremy... 08:38, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Moar pix Please, name it after the Zombie!! I don't want to rename everything again and again! --[[User:Randomguy3000|'RG']][[User talk:Randomguy3000|''3000]] 16:50, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Click Here! Click here! Cofee BAM!-Power of the Plants 03:24, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Pult Mania 2 Could you make a better image of Pult Mania 2? The creator is here. Speak to the creator. He uses this website as a blog! 17:50, May 30, 2011 (UTC) '''Please' NAME THE PICTURE AFTER THE PAGE NAME! [[Main Page|'We didn't create Plants vs. Zombies!']] --[[User:Randomguy3000|'RG']]''3000'' , / / (+8:00 GMT) Hey Jeremy... did you make pine apply Pult because i came up with it or did you copy me? your friend, Datking_23. How to make an area Jeremy, I have a question for you. How did you make Hill? I'm planning to make some areas based off Hill. Thanks for all your help. Sincerely, Strawscarecrow I used Adobe Photoshop 12.0 CS5. Grass, river and sky are from Pool; ground(the part where tent is) is from Level 1-1(where there are no lanes); bushes are from XboX Versus mode; tent is an image that I found.--Jeremy... 06:46, June 25, 2011 (UTC) How... How do you recolor plants like you did with the Ruby-Shooter? The creator is here. Speak to the creator. He uses this website as a blog! 17:46, June 27, 2011 (UTC) I'm used corol replace tool.1eremy... Hello Can you join the Chat? also if you want you can be a Chat moderator tell me! Chat Moderator = Admin in chat. From Cofee BAM! Let's eat 06:31, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Light shroom can i get the light shroom. Ghostmedic1223 07:15, July 31, 2011 (UTC)RAWR monster behind you (ghostmedic1223) My plant is having trouble! hey jeremy! Pineapple-pult is having trouble to confess his love to girl pea!jk the truth is I AM having trouble with my Tr opical Island area,i need 2 Zombies that appear on the same level! please help me! Sincerely,Dr Edgar Zomboss Evil Blogs LET'S TALK! Friends Sure!My page.TalkBlogs from iPlansthrust.com 08:24, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Can I be your friend? Can I be your friend? Can I? Please respond and do not shout. [[User:Repeater1919|'Repeater']][[User:Repeater1919|'1919']] 10:51, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Railshooter deletion Do you want to deletes it? If I deletes it, can I has its pea and rename the pea to Comet pea? [[User:GatlingPeaz|'Gatling']] [[User talk:GatlingPeaz|'Pea']] 02:09, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Thank You! Hi Jeremy... this is Peashooter9. Thanks for the Flame-o-Grapefruit Pult. Can i make hello Jeremy.. can i make Freeze-o-peaño Please 09:32, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Rail Peashooter Do you want me to delete it?My page.TalkBlogs Contact Me! 05:49, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Deleteing U know the little down arrow next to the edit button? Click it. Options will be *History *Rename *Protect *DELETE. Hope it helped.My page.TalkBlogs Contact Me! Name of the program... ...you uses to recolor please!! *doing cute face* Gatling Peaz Invisibru signature, Ctrl+A plz!! 17:02, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Gatling Peaz Invisibru signature, Ctrl+A plz!! 11:28, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Chat I'm not allowed to chat. .My pageTalkBlogs 19:14, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Sorry We're not accepting sysop and bureaucrat requests now. [[Main Page|'We didn't create Plants vs. Zombies!']] --[[User:Randomguy3000|'RG']]''3000'' 10:23, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Plant Healing Sunflower 13:09, September 16, 2011 (UTC) I want Rube Lemon! Bacon MAH MEMES T.A.L.K 11:44, September 19, 2011 (UTC) I want super Plum! My pageTalkBlogs 14:45, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Buying Can i buy Pepper Salt please? Agent P Dancing Agent P Small Agent P 12:56, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Modifying How do you modify Plants vs. Zombies? I want to make this: Phineas and Ferb characters vs. Zombies. if you tell me. I'll give you a giveaway plant.Lemon Lemon Lime. Lemon Lime Lemon Lemon Lime! 19:30, September 24, 2011 (UTC)